


Needy for your love

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, jaemin is horny, jeno likes teasing, they make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jaemin is horny and it's all Jeno's fault so he's trying to subtly tell his boyfriend he wants them to make love without explicitly telling that to his face.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	Needy for your love

Jaemin is horny. 

He has been for the past few hours and it was  _ all _ Lee Jeno's fault for being so hot that he spiked up his neediness at a time he certainly did not need. Jaemin is very grateful that his boyfriend works out a lot while he tags with him just because he gets to see Jeno shirtless as he flexes his muscles.

Even while working out, Jaemin would steal glances at Jeno from time to time to admire his toned body. His mouth waters at the sight of Jeno's back muscles looking so intriguing and the sweat that trickled down his face made everything seem much more hot. Jeno lets out a groan when he finishes his routine, the sound going straight to Jaemin's dick. 

Jaemin quickly cools down his body in an attempt to hide his boner. He feels so embarrassed for getting turned on by his boyfriend at a public place and he is entirely sure Jeno would not let him live if he knew about the small problem.

Jeno doesn't notice, or he did and he's acting oblivious about it. On the way back home, Jaemin tried to hide his erection with his duffel bag placed in front of his crotch. Jeno doesn't point it out for the whole ride.

Jaemin is suffering from his boner. He doesn't want to masturbate when Jeno is still home because he would definitely hear and start questioning too many questions. On the other hand, Jaemin wants that to happen so Jeno can just fuck him already but he doesn't think it was a good idea since Jeno doesn't seem to be in the mood for sex.

So, Jaemin settles down on making himself suffer by ignoring his hard on. It's painful but he keeps a straight face when he joins Jeno on the couch to watch his anime. Jaemin sits close, touching knees and leaning his head on Jeno's shoulder, snuggling up to him while the latter has his focus on the big screen.

"Sleepy?" Jeno asks, turning his head slightly to place a kiss on top of Jaemin's head. Jaemin shakes his head while mumbling no, slipping an arm around Jeno's arm, linking their hands together. Jeno smiles as he intertwines their fingers, pulling them to his lips to kiss the back of Jaemin's hand.

Jaemin bites down a smile, feeling so in love with Jeno and everything about him. He doesn't even pay attention to the anime, only looking at his boyfriend fondly, his eyes dripping honey. 

"If you look at me like that, I'll melt, Nana." Jeno says, cheeks turning light pink and he pushes Jaemin's face away but the younger one is stubborn, so he stays put while keeping his eyes locked on Jeno's side profile.

"You're so handsome, Jeno-ya." Jaemin compliments, a small smile decorates his face. "So kind, so caring, so loving and just so–" Jaemin leans in close to Jeno's ear to whisper sensually, "Hot."

Jeno's cheeks burn even redder but he stays still, not even moving a muscle. Jaemin pouts sadly when Jeno basically ignores him and acting like nothing happened. 

Jaemin nuzzles his head in the crook of Jeno's neck, brushing his nose on Jeno's collarbone. "React to me, Jenoooooo." 

Jeno makes a confused sound and hears Jaemin sighing loudly. The younger tugs on the short sleeve of Jeno's shirt. Jeno watches Jaemin sulkily frowns as he plays with his shirt. His heart swells at the sight and he immediately cradles Jaemin's face in his hands, cupping his squishy cheeks and giving it a light squeeze. 

"You're clingy today," Jeno mumbles, squishing Jaemin's cheeks as much as he likes. Jaemin doesn't pull away and lets Jeno touch him, craving more of his touch and warmth. 

"Is it me or you? I'm not even touching you," Jaemin defends, pouting like a duck especially now that Jeno plays with his cheeks.

"Do you want to touch me?" Jeno asks, tilting his head innocently. 

Jaemin's ears turn red from the request, slapping Jeno's hands away and facing the other way. He lets out a petty sound, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Aw, is my baby upset?" Jeno asks cheekily.

Jeno yelps out of a sudden when Jaemin elbows him. Jeno looks at Jaemin in concern, wondering what made his pretty boyfriend moody. 

"Jeno," Jaemin calls out softly, back still facing the other. Jeno hums, waiting for him to continue. "I...want something,"

"What is it?" Jeno asks, leaning back on the couch, putting an arm above Jaemin's head instead of his shoulders in fear of getting pushed away.

Jaemin turns around while Jeno's hand automatically falls on his shoulder. Jaemin still has a pout on his face and Jeno wishes nothing than to kiss it away. So, he leans in close, close enough to peck his boyfriend's lips but Jaemin suddenly locks eyes with him.

Jeno freezes, catching Jaemin's gaze and trying to understand him. Jaemin looks up to him, puppy eyed and hoping that Jeno finally gets what he wants. Jaemin closes his eyes shut, eyelashes fanning out prettily and a light blush tints his cheeks. Jeno admires his features for a while and managed to see Jaemin licking his lips. 

And it  _ finally _ clicks. 

A low chuckle left Jeno's lips as he pulls Jaemin close by the hips, tugging on his waistband of his pants. Jaemin sighs softly into Jeno's mouth when their lips touch. Jeno takes all of it in, pulling him even closer just to have Jaemin literally pressed to himself.

Jeno pulls away from the kiss, giggling when Jaemin chases after his lips then he pouts again after he doesn't get what he wants. "Love," Jeno says, caressing Jaemin's jaw. Jaemin must have been too horny that he let out a soft moan at the contact, head landing on Jeno's shoulder conveniently.

Jeno smiles fondly, hugging Jaemin tightly in his arms as he felt his own feelings overwhelm himself. "Say it and I'll give it to you." he whispers in Jaemin's ear, sending tingles down Jaemin's body. Jaemin whines, hands clutching onto Jeno's back. "Say it, Nana."

"Nooooo," Jaemin shakes his head frantically. "Just continue, please." his voice comes out muffled as he nuzzled his face on Jeno's shoulder.

"Say it and I will," Jeno demands, a hand reaching out to the back of Jaemin's neck and softly massaging it. Jaemin becomes putty in Jeno's hold, letting himself melt in his boyfriend's warm embrace, knowing that Jeno would take care of him wholeheartedly. 

"Jeno," Jaemin pants, shifting uncomfortably in his seat with his growing hard on. "Hold me, please. Make love to me," 

Upon hearing Jaemin, Jeno's heartbeat rose abnormally. That was the first time Jaemin had mentioned something so bold. All of Jeno's heartstrings tugged painfully yet satisfyingly when he sees Jaemin's expression, one that  _ only  _ Jeno could see and one  _ only  _ reserved for him and him alone. 

Jeno has never believed Jaemin to be wearing his feelings on his sleeve but he might reconsider it now after seeing how vulnerable Jaemin is in front of him, sending him waves of pride and possessiveness for the younger one since Jeno would  _ never _ be able to let anyone else other than him to take in this sight in front of him.

Jaemin is pliant under Jeno's touch, letting him take him apart one by one while Jaemin gets to give and receive love. Jeno's touch was gentle yet gave Jaemin the feeling of getting to call someone his own person. Jeno's kisses along his neck and to his chest marks him deeper than the actual marks spread across his skin.

Jaemin's love was spilling all over the place and Jeno manages to absorb each drop, pulling themselves over the edge of their high. Lips crashing, tongues clashing and fingers touching. Having sex is nice. Making love is better. 

With each kiss, a spark of electricity excites them and their love is filled up to the brim when Jeno finally bottoms out, lips attached to Jaemin's lips. Moaning incoherent sounds, Jaemin is deep in the pain turned pleasure while Jeno rocks himself back in harder, slower as he wants to feel him. 

Jaemin sighs at each thrust, trusting that his boyfriend will never hurt him. Jeno is gentle, just like his smile and his actions, always his actions. The ones that showed Jaemin that words tell you the story but actions tell you stories, how Jeno loves him like how he does to him.

Jaemin's sweet and soft whimpers filled the room, followed by Jeno's rough and whiny grunts mixed moans after. 

"I love you," Jaemin mumbles into their kiss, smiling happily. A giggle escapes his mouth, making Jeno quirk a smile of his own as he listened to Jaemin's angelic laugh. Jeno reciprocates his love with a squeeze on his sides and a kiss similar to one they shared while drunk, making them lightheaded.

Jeno doesn't need to say it back. Jaemin understands him through his fond gaze. His soft touches. His passionate kisses. The ones that drove Jaemin to the edge as he feels so filled in so many ways. 

Jaemin moans into Jeno's mouth at one hard thrust that hit his bundle of nerves, sending him extreme pleasure and Jeno is always delicate with him. Never wanting to hurt Jaemin. Wanting to love him. Wanting to make him feel as much as he does.

The two lovers spent the night with more kisses and ends up with Jaemin being overstimulated until he falls asleep in Jeno's embrace. Jeno spoons him in his sleep, keeping him warm and not pulling out of Jaemin as he lets himself succumb to sleep accompanied by Jaemin's soft snores. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> got this off a prompt generator and I love jaemin too much, plus nomin got on my feels these days so yeah  
> twitter @ starwreck


End file.
